Start Saying I Do
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Rochelle and Ariana Marx are sisters that were born into the Quileute tribe. This is how they deal with the pack being in their lives.
1. Ch 1 The Sisters

**Chapter 1**

How do you keep a secret that isn't yours?

Clearly you talk about it with everyone who already knows about the secret.

Ariana and Rochelle Marx were born and raised in La Push Washington. The girls were part of the Quileute Indian tribe. Technically they were half Quileute and half white. Ariana had been teased relentlessly her whole life about being a 'Mutt', which was really just a cruel way for her classmates to say she was half Native American and Half American. She was sent home a few times because the kids had been so mean and cruel to her. Rochelle's classmates weren't quite as cruel about her mixed back ground. In fact her classmates were completely indifferent about it.

The Quileute tribe was known for being the descendants of wolves. The tribe's legends were told to Ariana and her sister on a nightly basis. Their father would sit in their room at night and tell the huge thought out stories. They often fell asleep listening intently to the words of the stories. When the girls had been around three and four their mother up and left them; they would learn as they got older she never gave an explanation as to why she left. Secretly the girls knew their father knew why, but was sparing them the heartache and pain of the truth.

Their dad was working a lot while they were growing up, so a local woman Emily Uley would watch both girls along with her niece Claire; she had been watching the girls since their mother had taken off. When their father got off work he would go and pick up his daughters, this was pretty much repeated until they were 16 and 17 and even continued because of the friends they gained and the secret they helped keep secret their whole lives.

Around the age of nine Ariana knew she wasn't going to grow up having a normal life. They had accidentally learned the secret that Emily's husband Sam and his friends actually brought the tribes legends to life. They all possessed a 'special' gene that caused them to turn into actual wolves. Only they were four times bigger than normal wolves, they were the size of horses. One of the boys had accidentally 'phased' into a giant wolf in front of those the girls; naturally as wild as the two sisters were neither one was scared.

One night when the girls had entered their teens, Ariana was thirteen and Rochelle was fourteen, their father was out of town on a business trip so the girls were staying with Emily and Sam. Ariana was sitting at the kitchen table doing her math homework when the boys came in from their patrolling shift. The first of them to go up to Ariana was Seth Clearwater. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head as he lifted her from her chair and sat her on his lap. He'd been doing that to her since she'd been going to Emily and Sam's.

"What's up squirt?" Seth asked with a smirk.

Ariana had been oblivious to anyone, since she was engrossed in her homework. It was nothing new that Rochelle and Ariana got passed around regularly because of their tiny sizes. Ariana looked around to see who had moved her as a blind smile graced her lips when her eyes landed on him. "SETH!" She squealed as she threw her arms around Seth's neck and hugged him tight.

Seth fell back against the chair backing over dramatically as if Ariana had power over him; even though she did. She had complete control of his every move and every thought, but she would never know that; at least not yet. Seth hugged her back as he chuckled. The guys who were sitting around the table couldn't help but laugh as well at their interaction.

The sliding side door opened and Jacob Black came trotting in with Rochelle on his back. She was holding on for dear life, even though everyone knew he would never drop her. Jake chuckled as Rochelle's arms tightened around his thick neck and squealed when he pretended to drop her.

"Ro-Ro you're choking." Jake gasped out as he grabbed his throat with one hand and leaned back as he deposited Rochelle into Embry's lap.

Embry let out an audible 'oomph' when she landed directly in his lap. "Damn kid, are you sure you're only fourteen? Cause you feel like you could be fifteen."

Rochelle stood up and folded her arms across her chest as she shot a scowl at Embry and then looked at Jake. Suddenly she pointed at Embry while still looking at Jake. "Punish him!"

Jake quirked an eyebrow down at Rochelle and managed to keep the smirk off his face as he reached over and smacked Embry in the back of the head. He looked at Rochelle and she nodded curtly as Jake handed her, her back pack. "Head into the living room and I'll come help you with your world history home work." Jake winked at her and watched as she nodded again and walked off.

Embry rubbed the back of his head as he glared up at Jake. "Someone is imprint whipped."

Jake shrugged he knew everyone knew he really didn't care as long as Rochelle was happy than he was happy and no one else was in trouble. "Eh you'll get over it. I'm pretty sure all I did was bruise your ego."

Embry growled at Jake as he gave him the finger. Jake laughed it off as he walked into the living room.

"What's imprinting?"

Everyone in the kitchen cringed when they heard Ariana's innocent voice ask that question. Emily clicked her tongue on the top of her mouth. "Imprinting is a special act for these knuckle heads. It's something you don't have to worry about until you are older."

It was then that Ariana started researching the word imprinting. She dug out the books on the tribes legends. If it was only for the so called 'knuckle heads' than she wanted to know what it was about. Naturally when she couldn't find anything in the legends books, she made a visit to the school library and used the internet to her advantage.

Ariana smirked. "God Bless Wikipedia." She closed out the internet window on the computer she was suddenly aware that Rochelle was Jake's soul mate. She couldn't imagine one looking could cause a life changing effect. Once she found out about imprinting, she couldn't help wondering if anyone in the pack had imprinted on her. IT had been a few years since her and Rochelle had learned about the guys. They didn't know why they were given this special 'gene' to make them go all wolfie. She really hoped Seth would tell her.

Out of all the guys she challenged Paul to brain busting tests, spoke of love poems and what not to Jared when he was dating Kim. Ariana and Seth did practically everything together. He took her to Disney moves and once she got a little older he took her to see her first horror movie.

Ariana watched as Jake doted over Rochelle. And could remember all the time they had spent together. She also noticed the time that Claire spent with Quil as well; must be another imprint.

Once Ariana was fifteen she knew Seth imprinted on her. It was a completely dead giveaway. She'd been on her way to Emily's after school one day and her classmates had been up to their old ways once again as she was walking alone a car belonging to her classmate drive by and skidded to a halt next to her. Tasha Walker leaned out the passenger window and shoved Ariana. "Stupid mutt!"

Ariana lost her footing as she tumbled down the embankment. Tasha laughed as Ariana could hear the driver laughing as well as they drove off. Ariana carefully climbed up the embankment and continued down the road. Once she got to Emily's house. Emily helped her to the bathroom.

Ariana sat on the bathroom counter as Emily helped clean up a couple of scraps and cuts she'd received. Emily couldn't keep the glare off her face. "I see they still won't leave you alone. I have a good mind to absolutely go over and beat the shit out of their mothers for allowing their daughters to be so damn closed minded."

Ariana couldn't help giggling, Emily didn't get mad or upset often, but knew when she started cussing and scowling at the same time Sam was in for an ear full when he got home. Emily wrapped her wrist and said it had been sprained.

The front door downstairs banged open and the sound of the guys filled the house. Emily frowned. "Seth isn't going to be happy when he sees you like this. Don't be alarmed if he has a slight outburst. Of course your father will be less than thrilled as well." Ariana nodded as she jumped off the counter and followed Emily downstairs.

When they walked into the kitchen the first one to see her was naturally Seth. He jumped up so fast from his chair that it fell back onto the floor. "What the hell happened Ari?" Using her nick name and his fast actions made the rest of the guys bring their eyes to her.

She felt slightly embarrassed to the center of attention at the moment. Emily smacked Seth in the arm with the back of her hand and chastised him. "Nothing, just a small disagreement with those narrow minded girls she's forced to go to school with."

A ferocious growl came from Seth's chest as Sam jerked Emily behind him, Embry jumped in front of Ariana; Paul and Jake grabbed Seth and had to escort him outside. He had barely gotten off the porch before he phased, letting out a long pained howl.


	2. Ch 2 Truth In Love

**Chapter 2** – Truth In Love

Ariana frowned deeply as she watched Paul and Jake come back in the house without Seth. Paul chuckled. "Don't worry squirt he's fine. He just a moment his wolf side came upon him."

Paul looked down and noticed Ariana's bottom lip was poked out. "Is he okay?" Ariana had to ask, even though she knew he was she had just never seen him so mad and upset. This was Seth; Seth the guy who always smiled and made everyone else laugh; the guy who comforted her when she was having a bad day.

Paul couldn't help feeling bad as he watched Ariana's grey eyes well up with tears, knowing her and Seth had gotten so close over the years that anytime he was upset; upset her as well. Suddenly Paul's bottom lip poked out as he mimicked Ariana's face, abruptly pulling her against him as he hugged her.

Emily had watched the interaction and couldn't help giggling into Sam's side. "Sometimes the bigger they are the easier it is for a girl to get their insides twisted."

Sam chuckled hard. "Sometimes I wonder who imprinted on whom." Sam muttered low enough only Emily and the wolves could hear; which earned a round of laughter from all the wolves and Emily, except for Paul who growled audibly towards Sam who just shook his head and gave him a disapproving look.

Ariana looked up at Paul. "Can I go see him?"

Paul could only nod. "He's all wolfed out, so don't expect anything nice. C'mon I'll go out there with you." Paul led Ariana out of the house and saw the warning look from Sam that told him to keep an eye on her and Seth. Paul nodded as he continued out the door. He walked her down the steps and out to the tree line. "C'mon out Seth. Someone wants to see you."

Seth whined as he stepped out from behind a tree. He shook out his shaggy sand colored fur. He stepped closer to Ariana as she frowned and couldn't help letting the silent tears slide down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I upset you Seth. I didn't mean to make you mad."

Seth couldn't help whining as he collapsed on his belly and crawled closer to Ariana. She had no idea it wasn't her. It was never her. He loved her so much. Ever since the day he imprinted on her. She was his whole life; his whole world. But he wouldn't tell her. He couldn't; he refused, he didn't want it to ruin her life. He wanted her to have the whole teenage experience including going to college. And she WAS going to college. She was too smart to not go.

Seth knew without a shadow of a doubt, she was falling in love with him, but he just wanted to ignore that fact alone. Not to mention he told the other's he had not imprinted on Ariana. He kept all of his thoughts devoid of her. He knew if he let even one thought of her in his mind while in wolf form the guys would know and somehow it was going to get back to her. And he was waiting until after she graduated from college to even mention imprinting on her.

However he didn't realize just how intelligent his imprint was and that she had already figured out he had imprinted on her. Ariana knew the precise moment he imprinted on her, he was just barely 16 and it was her tenth birthday; the first time he'd met her. She remembered he walked into her dad's back yard with Jake, Quil and Embry. They hadn't met before that. He didn't even know her and had gotten her a birthday card and some beautiful carnations. It was a yearly ritual now.

When she'd learned of imprinting, she thought back to her tenth birthday, she was sitting in a chair talking and giggling with Rochelle. He walked up to her and squatted down in front of her handing her the bouquet of red carnations. He leaned over and kissed her cheek and wished her a happy birthday. That moment replayed in her mind at least once a week. Now Ariana just figured Seth was waiting until she was eighteen to tell her; not always great to admit feelings when the girl you have feelings for is jail bate.

Now as she stood looking at Seth in his wolf form, she couldn't help let her tears fall more. She knew he cared about her but he wasn't going to admit it to her. The fact that she'd been, not only teased by her classmates, but also physically and mentally touched by them made Seth's blood boil. If he was upset enough by the situation to phase she blamed herself for letting him see her that way. She stepped closer and knelt down beside him in the grass, she ran her fingers through his soft fur. It was so thick and various shades of light, medium and dark sand color. She felt his nose against her cheek and she leaned into it. It was the sweetest touch she'd ever experienced.

Seth could take anything but he couldn't take her tears. He knew she was blaming herself for him phasing, and he'd wished he would get his anger under control enough to phase back. Her light touch with her fingers weaving through his fur was calming him down faster than he cared to admit. He inhaled deeply and her scent of lilacs infiltrated his nostrils.

Seth licked her cheek as he stood up and walked towards a tree. He phased and pulled on his shorts and a t-shirt. He walked back over and pulled her up to her feet. "C'mon Jake and I need to get you and Rochelle home." Seth stopped when Ariana touched his arm. He closed his eyes; just the feel of her fingertips on his skin was enough to make him crazy. He turned and looked back at her.

"Are…you ok?" Ariana frowned she was hesitant to ask, but had to anyways.

Seth turned to her and wiped her cheeks clear of her tears. Seth's eyes locked with hers. "Ari, I'm fine I promise. None of this is your fault. I just wish your dad would let Emily home school you. You shouldn't have to deal with those assholes you go to school with."

Seth sighed heavily. "Name calling since you have been in school, the wads of gum in your hair when you were eleven; shoving you into lockers when you were twelve; when you were thirteen they broke two of your fingers when they shoved you down and stomped on your hand. Last year when you were fourteen they threw a rock and hit you in the head and had to get five stitches to stop the bleeding. Today those bastards…They shoved you down a God damn embankment. How much can one person take? It just seems to get worse and worse every year and you shouldn't have had to endure any of it."

"Seth I'm okay. They are never going to break me down. I don't care what they do to me."

"What is they go too far Ari? Not that they haven't already, but what if they go really too far? Have you ever thought about that? What if they go too far and I'm not there to protect you or one of the other guys? I don't know what I'd do if someone hurt you to the point of never seeing you smile or hearing you laugh again." Seth couldn't believe he'd just confessed that. He was letting his emotions and feelings for Ariana get to him and he needed to stop before he said something that he would regret saying.

Ariana pushed up on her toes as she wrapped her arms around Seth's neck, he was getting taller by the year as she buried her face in his neck, she felt his arms slide around her waist. "Seth I believe in our friendship. You've been my best friend since I was ten and I know you'll always be there for me. And I love you with all my heart Seth."

Her words of love had several different means behind them. One mean was stronger than all the rest. She could only hope once she was eighteen that he would be able to make the same confession to her as well.

Seth cringed at her use of the word love. He wanted to tell her so very badly that he loved her back. But he knew better, as long as he denied it and kept denying it eventually he could believe it. He had to deny it until he was ready to come clean about the imprint and then he could confess his undying love for her face to face and then he would kiss her for the first time. He could imagine having a lot of firsts with her. He wished they could happen sooner than what they really could, but knew it wasn't going to.

Seth squeezed her back, but not hard enough to hurt her. He and Jake got both sisters home. Seth walked home from Ariana's he just couldn't get her off his mind. He knew he would never be able to get her off his mind; never.


	3. Ch 3 Truth In Pain

**Chapter 3** – Truth In Pain

~Five Years Later~

Ariana was sitting at her desk in her college dorm room in Seattle Washington; sipping from her glass of ice tea as she typed up her paper for her Anatomy class. She missed Seth. She only saw him when she was home for holidays, other than that she was always at her college dorm. He still hadn't say anything to her about imprinting on her and she was now beginning to wonder if she had been wrong about it all alone.

Maybe they were nothing more than friends. Maybe it was only her feelings that deviled deeper than friendship and his hadn't. Maybe he only wanted to be friends because of the age difference. Either way she felt as if she hadn't seen him in forever. She's just started her junior year of nursing school and missed him terribly. She felt like the one huge part of her life that had always been there was suddenly taken away from her.

Ariana decided she needed a break as she pushed away from the desk and walked down to the lobby of the dorm and opened her p o box and grabbed her mail. The first white envelope she came to she couldn't help smiling.

She opened the pristine white envelope and squealed as she ran back to her dorm room and grabbed her phone as she fell back on her bed, calling a number she'd memorized a long time ago, as it rang no one picked up and finally the voicemail answered. "ROCHELLE!" She yelled into her cell phone. "I GOT IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU AND JAKE ARE FINALLY GETTING MARRIED. CALL ME WHEN YOU GET THIS DAMN MESSAGE!"

She smirked as she looked at their engagement photo. "God you two are exceedingly cute and you both make me want to puke rainbows and bunnies. But you both look so happy. I love you both." She hit the end button.

Seeing the engagement picture made her think of Seth again. She just missed everything about him. She wanted to talk with him but every time she called him when she was at the dorm in Seattle he wouldn't answer his phone. There was an ache in her chest and she knew he was the only one who could stop it. Somewhere deep inside she knew that he knew that fact alone. Every time she ever asked him why he wouldn't answer when she wasn't in La Push his lame excuse was because he wanted her mind on her studies not anything else.

Silent tears slid down her cheeks as she flipped through her pictures on her cell phone landed on her favorite of Seth. It was actually a picture of the both of them, he used it as his picture when he would call it would come up, or when he sent text messages. She knew he wouldn't answer but she pushed the send button anyways. After a couple of rings it went to voice mail like always. She couldn't keep the sound of her tears out of her voice as she spoke. "Hey Seth; it's Ari. I don't know why I'm calling, or I guess I do. I miss you…And everyone else. I guess I'll talk to you later…" She hit the end button as she rolled onto her side and buried her face into her pillow.

Seth had pushed the decline button when he saw Ariana's smiling face how up on his cell phone. His phone beeped at him indicating she'd left a message. He could feel it. Even 600 miles away he could feel her sorrow. He didn't want to but he knew he had to listen to her message as he pushed the voicemail button and punched in his security code, he heard her sniffles and knew she was crying. The thing that made it clearer was when her voice broke. _**"Hey Seth; it's Ari. I don't know why I'm calling, or I guess I do. I miss you…And everyone else. I guess I'll talk to you later…"**_

Seth clenched his eyes shut tightly as he leaned against one of his porch support poles. He knew the pause between the 'I miss you' and the 'and everyone else', meant she didn't mean the last part of the confession. She missed him and was hurting which was evident by the tears he could hear and feel. He missed her more than anything and wanted to call her, but he knew he wouldn't.

Seth watched as Leah pulled up. "What are you doing here sis?"

Leah smirked. "Mom and her insistent need to worry about you, she wanted me to bring some dinner over. Honestly I think she made enough food for a week."

Seth chuckled as Leah shoved it in his fridge and then walked back out on to the porch as she looked over at her idiot brother and stopped in front of him. "You know if you keep alienating her; you're going to lose her to someone at college. What are you going to do if she comes home for one of the holidays or even Rochelle and Jakes wedding and tells everyone she's met the man of her dreams and they are serious enough to get married? Just the fact that she has fallen in love with someone who isn't you, how is that going to feel? I know you would just love to keep the imprint a secret from her because you want her to have a normal life and a normal college experience that every non-imprint gets to have. But at some point you're going to have to be brutally honest with yourself and admit you're in love with her and you want to be with her because she is your imprint."

Leah touched Seth's shoulder. "Seth you're my little brother and I've known you imprinted on Ariana since you actually did imprint on her, on her tenth birthday. I also know when you're in pain. You're in terrible heart wrenching pain because you refuse to tell her you imprinted on her and that you're in love with her. But I'll tell you one thing. I refuse to watch you be in pain any longer. The next time she comes home you need to tell her. You need to tell her everything you've wanted to tell her for the last five years." Leah sighed heavily as she walked down the steps of the porch, once she reached the bottom she looked back at Seth. "Because if you don't; then I will."

Seth growled. "Tell me you're kidding? Leah that's not even remotely funny."

Leah turned around as she returned her little brothers growl, even though he towered over her small stature. She may have been the big sister but ever since he'd hit his growth spurt when he was sixteen he was at least a foot taller than her. "I know it's not funny Seth. It's cruel and heartbreaking to see what you put yourself through and what you put Ariana through. If you can't see it she's just as in love with you as you are in love with her and all this bullshit pussy footing around, just because you think she has to have a normal educational experience like every other non-imprint in this life is really overrated. Because at the end of the day; nothing matters more in both of your lives than your happiness."

"You don't get it Leah, you will never get it." Seth snarled.

"You're right maybe I don't get it. Maybe I'm not supposed to understand what the hell you're thinking by keeping this from Ariana or even keeping it from your own pack brothers. Do you not understand how Ariana is going to feel when you finally tell her? She's going to be mad, upset and hurt. Because you've known for the last ten years that she was your soul mate; the perfect other half that makes you whole and you kept it from her for no good reason. All the pain she's gone through because you refuse to talk to her when she at school. The pain you could've stop by just picking up the phone and calling her and telling her you miss her as much as she misses you. But you're so stubborn and pig headed about it. All she's going to see is that you was hurting her, whether it was on purpose or on accident you could've stopped it and you didn't."

Seth knew Leah was right, but there was no way he could tell Ariana yet. "Look what happens between me and my imprint is none of your business. Stay out of it Leah or you will regret it. I didn't meddle in your relationship with you and Embry, when you ignored him for three years, so stay the hell out of mine."

Leah rolled her eyes. "Fine if you want to stand here and be the source of your imprints pain then by all means go for it. I didn't realize my brother was such a heartless little prick. And yes I may have ignored the imprint between Embry and me but my life was in a completely different situation. My fiancé broke up with me because he imprinted on my cousin which is something I've had to live with for years. You don't have to do any of this to Ariana you could've manned up when she turned eighteen and told her you loved her then, but you didn't. I had a lot of pain and anger I had to free myself from before I could move on to even start to have something with Embry. And the fact that I explained all of that to him and he understood so he waited for me. God help him. He waited until I was ready. And I have new found love and respect for him. You don't even have that. And until you come clean to Ariana you'll continue to be in pain."

Leah turned on her heels as she got in her car and left.

Seth was seething, he hated, he absolutely HATED that Leah was right. He was going to go back in the house and wallow in his own pity, but knew he'd end up destroying his own home so instead he jumped off the porch, as he phased and took off in to the trees. He needed to think. No better way to do that than by running the anger off.


	4. Ch 4 Ariana's Heartache

**Chapter 4** – Ariana's Heartache

Ariana felt like she was on auto pilot. Her car was just steering itself to La Push. She pulled up to Rochelle and Jake's house. She got out and walked towards the front door and only made it half way when Rochelle bounded down the steps and practically tackled her with a hug. Jake jogged out as he picked both girls up as they squealed out.

Rochelle held on tight to Ariana. "Jacob Black! Do not drop us!"

Jake chuckled deeply. "Why would I drop my future wife and future sister-in-law?"

Rochelle couldn't help giggling as soon as she heard Ariana's giggles. "Who knows you've been doing weird stuff lately."

Jake settled both girls on their feet in front of him, as he leaned over and kissed the top of Ariana's head and then jerked his fiancé into his arms and planted his lips on hers. Ariana laughed as she snapped a picture of them with her camera phone.

Rochelle reluctantly pulled away from Jake's addictive lips as she exhaled on shaky legs. She rested her whole body against Jake as he chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her steady. "I'm not sure what's gotten into you lately Mr. Black…But I think I'm enjoying it."

Jake chuckled as rolled his red lips and smirked. "Thank you very much Miss Marx; soon to be Mrs. Black."

Ariana giggled. "God you two are sickeningly cute. At least I can tell why you two are getting married."

Ariana was pulled from her thoughts as someone tapped on her shoulder and she spun around as she came face to chest with Seth. Instantly a frown marred her face as she could already feel the tears pricking her eyes.

Seth couldn't take it as he pulled her to him and wrapped her up in his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he lifted her from the ground. The frown that marred her face was too much for him and he knew he was going to have to tell her. Consequences be damned.

Now he just had to figure out when and how. He felt Ariana bury her face in his neck and could feel her body shake as it was racked with sobs. She always cried the first time she saw him when she came home on holidays and breaks. This time just felt heart breaking, more so than all the times before.

Seth leaned over and placed Ariana back on her feet in front of him. Seth cupped her cheeks in his overly warm hands as he brushed his lips against her forehead. "I missed you Ari."

Ariana nodded. "I missed you too Seth."

A couple of days later, everyone in the wedding party were at the church as they were doing a wedding rehearsal. The pastor had Jake and Rochelle doing a role reversal, where Rochelle was Jake and Jake was Rochelle and to recite fake vows to each other.

Rochelle had the giggles in between vows as she lowered her voice to mimic Jake's voice. "I promise to cherish your bod, kill all the creepy crawlies walking through the house especially if they have like five legs or more, rub your feet or back when you want and babe as long as you've got my shorts clean I could manage to mow the grass sometimes."

Ariana was leaning against Seth as she giggling into the palm of her hand. Seth was chuckling just as hard as his arm slipped around Ariana's waist holding her steady against his side. Ariana was Rochelle's Maid of Honor and Seth had been picked to be Jake's Best Man.

Jake rolled his eyes this was a completely ridiculous exercise but as long as it kept a smile on Rochelle's beautiful face then he'd go along with it, even if he had to paint his toe nails and wear a pink bow in his hair.

Jake cleared his throat. Ever since he'd gone through puberty and his voice dropped, he couldn't do a high pitched voice and every time he tried he only ended up sounding like a woman who had smoked 4 packs of cigarettes a day.

"So like if I promise to keep your drawers clean and yea know keep ya happy in the bedroom, I guess I'll make sure you got some dinner on the table, but I don't like make any promises that there won't be poison mixed in it. And I'll try to make sure I'll go easy on you when it's that time of the month. But no promises on that either. Because if you get on my nerves so help me God, I'll strip you naked and duct tape your whole body and then take much pleasure in ripping each piece off ya furry beast." Jake's best Rochelle voice sounded more Brooklyn New York Female than West Coast Female.

Those fake vows pretty much had everyone in hysterics.

Rochelle planted her hands on her hips after she smacked Jake's t-shirt covered chest. "You jerk I don't sound like that."

Jake couldn't help letting out thick chuckles. "Yea well whatever you just said sure as hell didn't sound like me either my beautiful bride. But it was highly entertaining for our wedding party." Jake gripped Rochelle by the shoulders as he pulled her to him and kissed her lips softly. "I love you Ro-ro."

Rochelle smiled softly. "I love you too Jakie."

Ariana groaned. "God you two are gonna make me puke up a leprechaun."

~Twenty-Fours Later~

Ariana watched as Rochelle and Jake exchanged their serious wedding vows before God, friends and family. The strapless white gown that flowed behind Rochelle she opted for no veil and left her hair down. She was a gorgeous bride and Ariana couldn't believe she was watching her sister get married to her soul mate.

Ariana's eyes wondered over to look at Seth. Why couldn't he just tell her? Why couldn't he just be honest with her? Why couldn't he just pull her into his arms and kiss her like she'd never been kissed? Why wouldn't he just say the words 'You Are My Imprint'? She would give anything to her those words from him. She could feel the sadness take over her entire body. She could feel the tears pricking the back of her eyes.

She closed her eyes as she attempted to control her emotions. As her grey eyes re-opened Seth was looking at her with worry in his own eyes. She knew because of the imprint connection he could feel everything going through her. He would want to know what was wrong and what would she tell him? Would she lie and say she got caught up in the moment of her sister getting married and the tears getting ready to slip down her cheeks were tears of happiness. Maybe she should just confront him about the secret he'd kept from her since she was ten.

Ariana felt sick to her stomach, she could almost feel the bile rising in her throat. She wanted to puke, she wanted to run, and she wanted to run as far away from La Push as her legs could carry her. But more than anything she wanted to share her life in so many different ways with Seth.

Ariana was brought from her thoughts as she watched Rochelle and Jake kiss to seal the deal on the 'I do's'. Ariana handed Rochelle her bouquet back as they walked back down the aisle. Seth's hand on the middle of Ariana's back was nudged off by Ariana's elbow. Seth looked down at her quizzically but he didn't ask. Everyone walked out to a huge white tent where the reception was going to be held. Ariana smoothed the violet dress down her hips as she drank from the champagne glass.

Everyone was dancing around and drinking having a good time. Seth finally walked up to Ariana as he watched her carefully as she drank the champagne. "Since when do you drink?"

Ariana quirked an eyebrow at Seth as she scoffed. "Since when do you keep secrets from your best friend?"

"Say what?" Seth was thrown off by that question.

Ariana finished downing the glass of champagne she was currently drinking as she set down the glass and turned and walked out of the tent with Seth following her. She kicked off her heels as she turned and faced Seth. "I'm talking about why you have this damn need to keep the fact that you imprinted on me from me. What the hell is so wrong in just telling me you're in love with me? Am I really not worth your time and energy or is it you don't want to waste your time and energy on just your best friend? I honestly don't understand why?"

Seth was completely shocked and then couldn't help as he sighed heavily. "It's not like that Ari."

"Please don't stand there and act like you're shocked. I've known I was your imprint since I was fifteen. What I want to know is; why you couldn't tell me. Why you still haven't told me. I don't understand how you can live your life day in and day out and know when my whole world feels like it's completely falling apart but yet you won't answer your God damn phone when I call you from school. You just let me sit there and cry over your voicemail like a fuckin baby. And you don't even have the fuckin heart to call me back, when all I want to do is hear your voice and know you miss me as much as I miss you."

The tears were falling now and she couldn't stop them. "Seth I've been in love with you since I was fifteen. And I've wanted to be yours and only yours for so long. But I don't know what I want anymore. I could stand here and tell you that you're the only person I want in my life, but right now I can't even look at you because my heart hurts so badly. I've watched Rochelle and Jake's love explode all over the damn place for the last five years and then I've watched you standing there doing nothing. Ya know kind of like what you're doing now. I don't even want to know how you feel right now, because I couldn't handle the rejection. Obviously you didn't want to tell me for a reason. But I really don't give a shit what your reasons are."

Seth took a step towards Ariana as she took a step back and held up her hands in front of her. "I'm supposed to be your soul mate. And right now I'm not much of anything. I'm just a plain college student who just wanted her sister get married to the man of her dreams. I'm completely in love with you, but clearly you don't feel the same because you're just standing there and you look confused. Right now I'm anything but confused. Maybe you didn't imprint on me. Or maybe you just wish you hadn't. Either way I'm done with you until you tell me. I'll just keep assuming until I get the truth from you."

Ariana shook her head as she walked away. Seth watched as she walked down the street, Jake and Rochelle's house was a block away and he knew he needed to go after her, but he could still hear her crying and he honestly didn't know the words to use to save her from the pain he'd caused her.

Why did Leah always have to be right?


	5. Ch 5 Sex & The Imprint

**Chapter 5** – Sex & The Imprint

Ariana sat in the living room of Rochelle and Jake's house. She was going to stay there for the week they were on their honeymoon. Jake had save an obscene amount of money since he'd been working at the garage that Sam had started when the guys were sixteen and first started phasing. Jake surprised Rochelle by taking her to Hawaii for their honeymoon, He knew she wanted to get out of rainy, cold Washington; she needed some sun, warm sand and deep blue ocean. Jake had no issues fulfilling her dreams.

Ariana knew everyone was still at the reception; partying and drinking. She knew no one noticed she'd taking two bottles of champagne. She sat in her maid of honor dress as she drank from the bottle.

Who the hell needs a glass? No one!

Ariana passed out in the guest room that Rochelle and Jake always kept for her. Rochelle had gone in and kissed her head and giggled when she noticed her little sister was wrapped like a burrito. Jake walked in a few minutes later and kissed her head as well. They both changed and grabbed their suitcases and took off. Sam drove them to the airport Jake had asked Paul to check up on Ariana, because he didn't want to ask Seth. Seth had already spilled the beans that he and Ariana talked and it had ended badly.

The following morning, Ariana woke to the sound of someone banging on the front door. She carefully unrolled herself from her blankets as she ran a hand through her hair carefully. Her head was killing her, she was NEVER drinking again. She straightened the t-shirt and shorts she'd finally made it into once she got out of her stupid maid of honor dress.

Ariana stumbled down the stairs as she pulled the front door open and Paul was looking back at her. It took her eyes a minute to focus as she looked up at him.

He couldn't stop the frown from forming on his lips when he looked back at her. "Are you okay Ari?" She looked slightly green.

Ariana started to say something when she held up her index finger and then shook her head no as she turned and ran to the bathroom; as she hit her knees in front of the toilet and proceeded to vomit all the champagne up that's she'd drunk the night before. She felt someone grab her waist length hair and hold it back out of her face.

Once she stopped vomiting, she sat back on her knees, Paul handed her a cool wet wash cloth as she wiped her face. He rinsed it, lifted the back of her hair and placed it along the back of her neck. "What happened last night Ari? Seth said something about you guys talking and it ended badly."

Ariana rolled her eyes as she flushed the toilet and stood up. "Ended badly? I love how he makes it sound so nonchalant. He pretends I'm not his imprint and keeps it from me for ten years not to mention his pack brothers and when I finally confront him about it he just acts like it's no big deal." Ariana sighed heavily as she looked around and then looked at Paul. "Is it hot in here? I really feel warm. I'm going to stand under some cold water."

Paul started to leave when Ariana stopped him. "Please don't go. I don't feel good. I'm going to just leave my clothes on, in case something happens and you have to pull me out. I have other clothes here." She watched as Paul nodded and leaned back against the bathroom counter crossing his arms over his chest and also crossing his right foot over his left at the ankle.

Ariana turned the cold water on and stepped inside letting the cold water wash over her. She squatted down on the shower floor and then eventually let her bottom sit on the shower floor.

After about thirty minutes of idle talk; Ariana smiled softly. "I think I'm okay. Can you help me up please?" She held her hands out to Paul.

Paul chuckled and leaned over taking her cold hands into his and pulled her up to her feet. Paul leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss that completely lit her blood on fire. From the minute his soft warm lips touched hers, she knew there was no stopping the ball once it started rolling.

Her lips against his started a forest fire that spread throughout his body. His temperature started to rise and Paul knew she could feel it. His skin was practically scorching.

Paul hands trailed down her body as he gripped the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it from her body and then dropped her shorts around her ankles and slid the material of her panties from her body. His lips escaped hers as they kissed their way down her neck and nipped it gently sending shivers through her body. He felt her small has as he felt his cargo short pool around his feet as well.

Paul gripped her hips; his lips never left hers as he started backing her further into the shower. Somehow they'd both finally made it into the shower as Paul reached behind her and pulled the shower door closed. Somewhere in between the kissing and the clothing going missing the water began to pour down and Ariana gasped as the cold water made contact with her skin. The sudden chill shockingly cascaded around on her aroused skin.

Paul had laced his fingers in Ariana's hair before he pulled her head back, arching her back, as his mouth attacked her bare breasts. She couldn't help as she gasped out a cry in surprise as he bit her, but her cry was not in pain. Oh no definitely not; because it didn't hurt.

Paul grasped Ariana's waist with his strong hands bringing her close to him before slamming his lips against hers, his hands slid down her wet slick body and gripped the back of her thighs, gentle lifting her. The sexual heat returned in a fully-fledged flight and Ariana found herself wrapping her legs around Paul's waist after he lifted her up, Ariana could feel the cold ceramic tiles against her back and was suddenly aware they were now in the shower. She hadn't noticed anything until she felt her skin make contact with the shower wall.

Paul's hands gripping her wrist as he pushed his naked body against Ariana's which in turn pushed them against the wall. Ariana shifted her hips, drawing out a ragged moan as his erection rubbed against the most sensitive areas of her aroused body.

Ariana's lips were kissing his warm wet skin and at the same time searched for a release the same way her body was.

Then it happened - in a split second. Their eyes met briefly before Ariana could move or say anything to him, she could feel Paul sliding inside of her. The feeling of her muscles wrapping around him; she was already trembling and shuddering as she gasped. The same way Paul did as he rested his forehead against her shoulder letting her body get acclimated to his sheer girth.

Ariana could feel every inch of him, trying to stay in control, trying to fight the urge to let loose immediately. Paul was usually the one who more often than not found himself fighting for control. Even though on more than a few occasions Ariana begged him to lose control with her eyes, he couldn't bring himself to fulfill her wishes just yet, he refused to hurt her. He felt himself not being about to deny her anything right now. But staying in control for right now was an absolute must.

The look in her eyes when he had gotten there she needed something and he couldn't tell what it was. But her lips begged to be kissed and her body pleaded with him to touch her.

Paul began to move slowly. His arms shaking slightly as he pressed his lips against her shoulder, collar bone, across her Adam's apple, up to her ear and then he finally captured her lips. His hips rocked forward, sliding in deeper and Ariana could feel the wholeness and fullness that she craved to feel.

He wasn't sure what brought any of this on but for some reason he couldn't stop himself, and even stranger he didn't want too. Something told him in the back of his head it was wrong and Seth was going to kill him. If Leah didn't maim him first. How the hell was he supposed to keep the fact that he was having wicked sex with a pack member's imprint a secret.

He made her body feel like it was a temple that he worshipped with everything he had and was. He shifted again and Ariana could feel her eyes roll back into her head as she arched her back into him. Ariana's cold breasts pressed against his chest, fuelling the passion between them.

Paul picked up the pace, feeling her urges to quicken as their bodies moved in a whirlwind.

Ariana lips moved across his face, his lips and his neck as their hips collided and her legs tightened around his waist taking him even deeper into her body.

Paul grasped her hand and entwined their fingers before pushing against her again; Ariana's back slid across the tiles as the fire between the two kept growing. Their release was near, Ariana could feel it as her muscles clamped themselves around him even more tightly and she closed her eyes as they clenched around him completely.

It was magical and whimsical and yes even breathtaking.

What Ariana was feeling was incredible; it was more incredible then even the first time she'd ever had sex. She'd always wanted her first time to be with Seth but clearly a promiscuous college girl was just ready to lose her virginity. This was only the second time she'd had sex and it was completely amazing. Her legs were around him in a vice grip manner as his body tensed and thrust forward one more time as his release followed quickly after her own; as they called out each other's names in their times of release. Her eyes had rolled in the back of her head and she couldn't help but sink her teeth into Paul's neck. She felt a growl go through his body as his arms tightened around her body.

Ariana could feel their bodies relax.

The tense muscles inside their bodies finally letting go of each other and Paul's arms shook slightly as he lowered her to the tiled floor of the shower. Ariana's legs were unable to hold her own weight as Paul saved her from colliding with the floor. He pressed his body against her as his arm wound around her waist tightly holding her flush against her body.

They were both panting heavily as they continued to come down from their sexual high. Once they were calm and had washed each other thoroughly, Paul grabbed her hand making sure she stepped out of the shower unscathed as he wrapped a towel around her body and then one around his hips as he lifted her into his arms and took her back to the her guest bedroom. Paul slid them under the covers and pulled her back against his chest as his arms wrapped around her still towel covered body. He'd kept the towel around his waist. He wasn't sure why it wasn't like they didn't just see each other naked.

They both fell asleep not saying a word to each other.

What could they say?


	6. Ch 6 Sex & The Imprint 2

**Chapter 6** – Sex & The Imprint 2

Later that afternoon, nearly blackened eyes slowly fluttered open and looked around. Paul had nearly forgotten where he was exactly. He looked down and all he found was a towel without a body occupying it. God help him, if she was walking around the house naked he wasn't sure he could stop himself from kissing her again or more.

When her beautiful grey eyes had locked onto his and he didn't know what it was but his lips found hers and she didn't push him away. She should've pushed him away. Why didn't she push him away?

Paul pulled himself from the bed and he couldn't stop the smile when he'd noticed she'd folded up his shorts and placed them on the night stand by the bed, he dropped the towel on a chair with the towel that had been wrapped around her body as he grabbed his shorts and pulled them on; deciding he needed to go looking for her.

Paul walked around the corner and found Ariana was standing in the kitchen cooking; suddenly his eyes were glued to her cute jean short covered ass. Her torso was covered in a form fitting blue t-shirt.

"Have a seat at the table." Ariana moved around the stove.

Paul was shocked she knew he was there. "How did you…"

Ariana stifled a laugh. "Your scent; you've had the same scent since I was a kid. Every time you walk into a room or Emily's kitchen it over powers anything else in the air." She let out a small laugh. "Even Emily's cooking. Why should it be any different now?"

Ariana turned around as she looked up at Paul. The stunned look on his face was completely priceless. "Now sit down and eat. I know you've not eaten since you've been here because we were sleeping. The appetite you guys have always had, I'm surprised your stomach didn't wake you up sooner with the way it was growling; even though it did wake me up."

Paul wasn't going to argue with her; he sat down and watched as she let a plate down in front of him that was piled with at least five to six pancakes with butter and syrup and a ton of sausage. Paul's smiled as he licked his lips and began to dig in. He watched as she giggled at his eating habits as she sat down and ate her three pancakes and three sausages.

Paul swallowed a bite in his mouth as he looked over at Ariana. "So do you think …"

"We should talk about what happened?" Ariana finished his thought. She looked over at Paul as their eyes locked. "I'm not entirely sure about anything that happened earlier. And I'm almost certain I don't regret what happened. I'm just really unsure what to say or feel right now."

Paul chuckled. "Well that would make two of us."

"What did you kiss me? I mean aside from all the corny 'Because I wanted to' responses. What's the real reason?" Ariana had to ask and she definitely couldn't stop her lips from asking.

Paul licked his suddenly dry lips as he rolled them together, but never took his eyes from her. "After I helped you stand up; there was a fraction of a second that our eyes locked and I couldn't shake the feeling inside of me that was telling me to kiss you. It was egging me on. And I couldn't ignore it. I knew everything I was doing from the minute I started undressing you to when we stepped in the shower…It was all wrong. But it didn't feel that way. It didn't feel wrong. It felt…"

"It felt perfectly amazing." Ariana mumbled.

Paul's exact thoughts had just come from Ariana's mouth, but he hadn't gotten it out yet. His eyes widened in shock when she said what he had been thinking. The things his body felt earlier that morning, were completely amazing and definitely things he'd never felt before. But something he was sure his body wouldn't mind feeling again.

Ariana must've been thinking the same thing because after he helped her clean up the kitchen there was a moment when their eyes locked again. Paul watched as she took a step towards him as her hand gripped the back of his neck as she pushed up on her toes and her lips crashed into his. Suddenly she pushed his back against the fridge door.

Paul's hands slid down her curvy body and gripped her hips and jerked her against his body as his hand playfully grabbed both side of her rear end and then slid down and grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her with ease as her legs wrapped around his waist. It was weird how she fit so perfectly around him and how he just seemed to fit perfectly in the junction between her thighs.

Soon Paul turned the tables and her back was smashed against the fridge door. Somehow they'd made their way through the house upstairs to Ariana's room; Paul sat down on the foot of her bed as he sat straddled on his lap. He'd pulled her shirt off over her head and it fluttered to the floor.

Paul's almost blackened eyes trailed down her beautiful body, running his fingertips down her flat stomach, his other hand running up and down her back, pressing her closer to him. When she brushed her black lace bra against his chest again, Paul let out a husky growl, gripping her hips to press her even closer to him, passionately kissing the breath right out of both of them. Paul was gentle though, feeling her soft hands kneading his shoulders and arms. "Ari, you feel so damn good in my arms." He groaned, nipping at her neck playfully, teasingly, running his hands from her stomach and back to barely brush his thumbs against her lace covered nipples.

Ari moaned into his mouth and almost came unhinged when his thumbs lightly grazed the lacy material covered her breasts. Ariana pulled back feeling his soft lips kissing her neck and jaw. "Are you sure you really want to do this Ariana? We don' have to." His voice was nothing more than a whisper, though he spoke loud enough to where she could clearly hear him, his lips beginning to nip and kiss her collarbone, moving further down as a low groan escaped him.

His smooth tongue ran down further, pulling back enough to look in those deep indigo orbs, watching them slowly begin to cloud over with desire and lust. He could see she was fine with this and slowly began pulling one strap of her bra down her arm, leaving a trail of fire with his lips and tongue before doing the same thing to her other shoulder, driving both of them crazy. He finally unclasped her bra, but didn't let the material fall, loving how Ariana arched her body as her head tilted back, giving him complete control.

Paul could not believe how stunningly beautiful she looked in just her bra and shorts. She was just breathtaking all around and he couldn't stop devouring her with his eyes, licking his lips hungrily, seeing the evil smirk playing on her soft lips. "Are you..." He sighed against her finger when it pressed against his lips to quiet him from asking the same question again.

After he pulled her shorts off, she unbuttoned his shorts and slid the zipper down. She felt like the zipper sound alone echoed off the wall...That sound alone was hotter than anything else in life. As they continued to kiss, she slowly pushed his shorts down his long legs with her feet. She could feel his finger through her black lace panties and thought she was going to completely lose it right then and there. She sucked in a breath, "_Paul..._" Then she exhaled slowly.

"Mmm you like that?" Paul rumbled, completely consumed with ecstasy by now, his dark brown eyes complete blackened now, clouding with an unmistakable desire, watching as her face contorted with lust. He smirked, continuing to torture her as he stroked her panty covered sex, his lips instantly sealing to her neck, his mouth right by her ear. "Can I touch you beautiful?" He wasn't sure why he asked. He didn't ask the first time.

When all she could do was moan his name out, feeling her body trembling and hearing how breathless she was; Paul took a chance. He slowly slid his hand beneath those black lace panties, pulling back to stare down at her face, wanting to see every single reaction he produced from her luscious frame. He hissed out and closed his eyes briefly when his finger finally delved in her hot juices, feeling her walls instantly contract around his finger.

As he slid her panties off, Paul felt her do a full body shiver and captured her lips with his, their tongues tangled. Paul felt her spread her thighs, running his strong hands up her calves and outer thighs, massaging them while he positioned the head of his rock hard cock at her entrance. "I have to ask again; Are you sure you want to do this again?" He groaned and nearly snapped his hips forward when she nodded, "I want you Paul...All of you."

Paul started to slowly push forward into her willing body and started losing his breath from how tight her walls were, knowing it was going to be like that because she hadn't been with anyone in a while. It didn't matter to him, it felt so wonderful and he never wanted it to end, pushing himself further inside of her until he was fully sheathed. He felt her tense against him, wrapping his strong arms around her body as her legs locked around his waist, nipping at her neck and ear, knowing she was probably shocked by his revelation. "Goddamn Ariana, you feel so damn good; like you were specifically made for me."

Ariana felt like she couldn't breathe as he pushed himself deeper than she ever knew he could go...She sucked in a breath when he was all the way inside of her, her hand came up and caressed his check as she kisses his lips softly.

He never wanted to forget a single second of this moment because he thought for sure, it would never be this intense again, this wasn't their first revelation and it was just as explosive. "Hold onto me." He whispered, feeling her wrap her legs and arms around his waist and neck, nodding as he slowly pulled out before thrusting back inside of her receptive body, growling at how tight her walls tightened, stretching her to her absolute limits and then some. "Ari…" He couldn't help saying her name as it rolled off his tongue, picking up the pace a little more when she was fully acclimated to his size. As they continued to rock together

She just felt so happy. He was completely filling her to capacity. Her head rolled back, "_Paul_...God you feel so good inside of me_._" He was being incredibly gentle with her; he didn't want to hurt her in any way. She knew she was going to be tight. She captured his lips as her tongue caressed his.

He kissed her ear, already feeling her completely milking him, trying to keep the pace he was at, but she was driving him insane. Her hot walls were searing through his cock and Paul suddenly began powering in and out of her, knowing she would tell him if he was hurting her, desperately needing his release and riding several of her climaxes.

Ariana could feel Paul rubbing against her G-spot; she finally couldn't take it anymore as she could already feel her body milking him insanely crazy. She felt her breathing pick up as the tingling sensation suddenly swept over her entire body. Suddenly she started cumming in waves over and over; she ended up having a double orgasm. She finally felt Paul fly over the edge as well as she felt him completely lose control. She held onto his biceps like her life depended on it, she never wanted to let him go; not ever.

Paul held on tightly to Ariana as both of them slowly came down from their sexual high, knowing she was going to be extremely sore in the morning…if they let each other sleep through the night which he highly doubted at this point.

They were both out of breath as Ariana smiled softly as she kissed his lips. "That was..."

Paul smirked, "Fuckin amazing." He chuckled when she blushed furiously.

Ariana let out a shaky breath, "That was beautiful and intense." He noticed she was shaking slightly.

He knew it was from the sex…love making? Whatever they had just done. He could feel himself shaking as well. The orgasm had really steamrolled the both of them. Jared had always told him years ago; the first time making love to your imprint would be insanely intense, but she wasn't his imprint. Paul just hadn't prepared himself for this level of intensity, an intensity she shared with him not only once, but twice now.

He felt himself grow limp inside of her, as he carefully pulled out, he rolled onto his back careful not to crush her under his weight. She buried her face in his chest as her massive amounts of black hair covered the both of them. His arm wound around her waist as he pulled her closer to him and they slowly drifted off to sleep.


	7. Ch 7 Woes & Worries

**Chapter 7** – Woes & Worries

It had been two months since Rochelle and Jake's wedding.

It had been two months since Ariana and Paul had somehow found themselves in a few compromising positions several times the whole week that Rochelle and Jake were gone for their honeymoon.

Ariana wasn't sure, but somehow Paul had managed to keep what they had done from his personal thoughts when he was in wolf form on patrol. Ariana was extremely surprised he was able to keep it from everyone. She was also surprised that Paul came to visit her on more than a few occasions in the last two months. They spent a few weekends and actually a few random days within each month together locked away in her dorm room.

She was finally on her summer break before her senior year of nursing school. She couldn't wait to see Rochelle. Ever since their mother had taken off their relationship as sisters had grown. Emily was like their mother, but they were still sisters and best friends. They went to each other first with secrets and surprises. Rochelle had finished her college courses a year sooner and was a 2nd grade teacher. She loved every minutes of it.

Every time she made the drive from Seattle to La Push she always felt like her car was on auto pilot. Once she got to Rochelle's they stood and hugged for what seemed like forever even though they'd seen each other two month prior for her wedding.

Rochelle walked Ariana into the house as they giggled and made small chit chat. "So how long is your summer break? And how was your junior year?"

Ariana nodded. "My junior year was a little more different than the others," She couldn't stop the smirk that formed on her lips as she thought of Paul. "Summer break is three months long, but I'm thinking of doing it online and staying here in La Push. I sort of been keeping something from you and I know we tell each other everything, but at the time I didn't know what to say or do. I don't want to bog you down with what I want to talk to you about so should we wait until after dinner?"

Rochelle looked at her little sister skeptically, she was right they did tell each other everything and she had been keeping something from her, those were foreign words to Rochelle. "Lord, don't want until Jake gets home to try and tell me a secret. He's got wolf hearing for Christ sake; it won't be much of a secret with him around."

Ariana swallowed hard as she licked her lips and took in a shaky breath and then exhaled. "I'm pregnant."

Of all the things that Rochelle expected to come from her little sisters mouth a pregnancy confession wasn't one of them. "Are you completely sure?" Rochelle was skittish about asking. She didn't really want to ask but the question popped out of her mouth.

Ariana nodded. "Positive. I haven't been feeling that good and I went to the doctor this morning and he confirmed it."

Rochelle made a face. "Do I want to know who it is? Wait a minute, do you even know who it is?"

Ariana planted her hands on her hips and gave her sister a disbelieving glare; she couldn't believe what her sister just asked her. "ROCHELLE! C'mon I'm absolutely FREAKING out here. I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do."

Rochelle jumped physically when Ariana yelled her name. Rochelle watched as Ariana began to pace the living room. "I did something and I'm not even sure if it was bad or not. I mean clearly at the time I was doing it I didn't believe it was bad, but damn it I don't know what to do now." Ariana flopped down onto the couch.

Rochelle moved around and sat next to Ariana on the couch as she wrapped her arm around her sister's waist. "Ari it's going to be okay. Having a baby really isn't the end of the world. It is just something new and exciting. Dad will probably have a fit, but you know dad, since mom left he's overprotective about everything. What he going to do what he finds out that not only his youngest is pregnant and not married, but his oldest is pregnant as well. Grandpa times two. At the same damn times. Apparently we both have fabulous timing."

Ariana looked at Rochelle when she finally figured out what she'd just confessed. "You mean. I'm gonna be an auntie?"

Rochelle giggled. "And apparently I'm going to be one too. Jake always said he had great aim, I just don't think he realize how well until now. I'm exactly two months pregnant to the day we were married. How far along are you?"

Ariana looked at Rochelle. "Five weeks and scared out of my mind. I'm not really sure how to tell the father."

Rochelle sighed heavily. "Well whatever you want to do I'll support you. If you don't want to tell him, then you don't have to."

"No I want to tell him. I'm just not sure how or when." Ariana knew she wanted to tell Paul, she was just unsure of how to really tell Rochelle who the father was.

Rochelle chewed her bottom lip. "Who is the father?"

Ariana shook her head as she stood from the couch and began pacing again. "No I'm not ready to say who it is, at least not until I tell him first."

Rochelle nodded in understanding.

Ariana was sitting in the middle of her bed in the guest room and could hear Rochelle freaking out in her and Jake's bedroom. She couldn't help giggling as she listened to Rochelle as she rambled.

"Pregnant. Did you hear me Jake? My little sister is pregnant."

Jake chuckled as his brown eyes watched her pace back and forth in front of their huge bed. "Ro-Ro of course I heard you. I'm sure the neighbors and part of the dead in the cemetery ten blocks down heard you as well."

Rochelle quirked an eyebrow at Jake as she planted her hands on her hips. "Don't get cheeky. My dad is going to flip out when he finds out Ari is pregnant."

Jake was leaning against the headboard as he moved around and stood from the bed and stepped in his wife's pacing path and gripped her hips. "Look Ari is like a little sister to me just as well. If she wants to do her last year of college online, then she's more than welcome to stay here and to so. She's having a baby and she's going to need all the emotional support she can get; just like you are. Who gives you the best emotional support? If it's not your sister than I don't know who would."

Rochelle felt defeated as she leaned against Jake; his hands went from her hips to around her waist. "Are you sure you can handle two pregnant girls under one roof? I don't want you to feel overwhelmed or feel like you are trapped and can't escape."

Jake chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "Baby, where ever you are…I will be as well. Life wouldn't be normal if there was just one pregnant woman in this house. Two just seems to be the number. Ari can stay as long as she needs to. I don't care. She's part of your life and you're part of mine. I love you because you're my wife and I love her because she's like a little sister to me."

Rochelle cupped Jake's overly warm cheeks as her eyes locked with his. Can we really do this?"

Jake smiled softly as his arms tightened around her waist. "Do what Ro-Ro?"

"Be parents Jakie? Do you really think we have it in us to be parents? I'm so worried and scared. And now Ariana is pregnant the same time as me and I've go double the worry and fear running through my body and mind." Rochelle couldn't help the confession. It was scary enough with Rochelle being pregnant, but now her and Ari. It was just insane.

Jake chuckled as he kissed the top of Rochelle's head then moved down and kissed her forehead and then her lips. "I think we're going to be great parents. If we have one kid or a dozen we will definitely be better parents than anyone we know. We'll do great baby. I promise. I swear on my life."

Jake kissed her lips softly again. "C'mon lets go to bed. Get a goodnight sleep and you'll feel better in the morning I promise. You'll feel much better after some sleep." Jake gently pulled her to follow him back to the bed as they both got into bed. Jake wrapped his arms around her body as his lips continued to kiss her neck as he felt her relax against him. His warm hand found her lower abdomen as it rested there. He felt Rochelle's hand find his as she pushed her small fingers through his and laced their fingers together. They both slipped into dream land quickly wrapped in each other's arms.

Ariana was lying in bed as she grabbed her cell phone and typed a text message 'Hey back for summer break. We need to talk.' She hit the send button once she finished. A few minutes later she received a reply. 'K, on patrol, let's talk tomorrow. I'll call you sometime after noon'. Ariana was worried, but she knew she needed to tell Paul. She was scared of what he would do or say. Or what would everyone else in the pack say. She fell asleep with worry caking her mind.


	8. Ch 8 Oh Baby

**Chapter 8** – Oh Baby

Paul was sitting on his porch waiting for Ariana to get there. She wanted to talk and he was nervous, because he could only imagine what she wanted to talk about. Imagine that; the most volatile wolf in the pack nervous. That was an insane feeling to him. He wasn't sure what was going to happen when she got there but he just wished she'd get there and tell him what was going on. He couldn't take the silence that surrounded his house much longer.

The last couple of months with Ariana had been amazing, but he had failed to do one thing. And it was the same thing Seth failed to do; tell her how he really felt about her. But he refused to be the chicken shit lame ass Seth was. He might have been a year older then the pup, but he wasn't dumb enough to let a good thing slip through his fingers.

Being the short tempered wolf in the pack didn't mean he was completely heartless. He hadn't imprinted, but he stood around and watched as his other pack brothers imprinted and got married off. He was the last to imprint. For some reason there was a little voice inside his head that was telling him he was never going to imprint. And at this point he really didn't care. He wanted to further his relationship with Ariana. That is, if she wanted the same thing as well. He wasn't sure what he was going to do if she was coming to tell him she no longer wanted to continue seeing him.

Paul exhaled heavily as he watched her car pull into the driveway of his house. Paul stayed seated on the porch as he leaned his elbows on the tops of his thighs trying to keep his composure. He breathed in and out of his nose a few times tryin to calm himself as he watched her get out of the car. She looked beautiful as always. The wind kicked up her hair around her body as she got closer and the scent of lilacs filled his nose.

He watched as she stopped in front of him and pushed her hands in her back pockets. He smiled as he tried to keep from biting his bottom lip. "Hey."

Ariana closed her eyes taking in the huskiness of his voice before she opened her eyes and their eyes locked immediately. "Hey" Ariana had to exhale slowly as her eyes raked over Paul's body. His black cargo shorts and black beater were all he had on, his bare feet were damn sexy to her. His pack tattoo on his right bicep, how she'd sat in bed and traced it a few times with her fingernails when he'd come to visit her. His soft black hair she couldn't stop running her fingers through. His beautiful red lips she couldn't kiss enough; they made her body tingle in any place he'd kissed her.

Paul finally broke the silence. "You wanted to talk about something?"

Ariana's mouth opened and closed several times. What if he didn't want the baby? What if it ended things between them? She wasn't even sure what it was they had together; neither one had really defined what they were to each other nor no one else knew so no one could really ask. "I should just come right out and tell you, but I don't even know how to say this to you. You have no idea how scared I am right now."

Paul heard her take a couple of shaky breaths and watched as her eyes closed and when they opened he could see the tears brimming on her beautiful grey eyes. When she said she was scared, he stood up and walked down the steps and stopped in front of her as his hand went out and cupped her cheek. His thumb caught a couple of stray tears that leaked out of her eyes. "What's wrong Ari? Who are you afraid of? What is scaring you right now?"

Ariana looked up and could feel her bottom lip trembling. "The thought of what might happen in the next ten or twenty minutes. How you may or may not react with what I have to tell you." Ariana leaned into his touch as she continued to stare into his blackened eyes. She always loved the shade of his eyes. They were so dark they looked black but looked as if they were out lined in dark silver. The silver always seemed to match his fur when he was in wolf form. That was something she'd noticed since she was a girl.

Paul's hands softly slid from her cheeks to her upper arms. "Whatever it is you can tell me. You shouldn't ever be afraid of me Ari, I would never hurt you. I swear on my life." Her grey eyes were pulling him deeper into her, the longer his stayed locked onto hers.

Ariana nodded. "Maybe you should sit down. If you pass out or fall down I won't be able to dag you up the stairs to get you back in your house." He watched as he cocked his head to the side and shook his head.

"Just tell me Ari, the suspense is killing me."

She swallowed hard as she looked at the ground and then back up at his eyes, suddenly realizing how tall he was exactly. He was a good foot taller than her maybe more. "I'm – uh. This went so much smoother in my head." She sighed softly as she ran a hand through her hair. "Look Paul, I'm pregnant and it's yours. I mean who else's would it be? You're the only guy I've been with in a few years and we have a history of sexing it up for the last two months since Rochelle and Jake's wedding. I don't know what you want to do; I don't even know what I want to do. All I do know is I'm terrified right now."

Paul exhaled slowly as he felt himself walking backwards and slowly sank down to the porch steps as he tried to keep himself calm; he wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh, cry, blow up or even wolf out. He could smell the fear rolling off of Ari. Paul held out his hand to Ari. He watched as Ariana looked from his face to his outstretched hand and slowly her small hand came out and went into his large hand. He wrapped his fingers around her hand and slowly pulled her over to him.

Once she was close enough he pulled her to sit on his lap. He looked from her stomach which clearly wasn't developed yet, than his eyes dragged up her body to her eyes. "Are you really sure? I mean about being pregnant. Have you been to the doctor yet?"

Ariana nodded. "Yea, I wasn't feeling good, I actually went yesterday before I left Seattle. The doctor confirmed it."

Paul nodded in understanding as he licked his dry lips and his hand found itself resting over her stomach. She giggled as her small hand grabbed his wrist and moved it to her lower abdomen.

"The baby is lower until it starts growing. Right now he or she is no bigger than the fingernail on your pinky finger."

Her voice was sweet like an angel. And her giggle lit his blood on fire. He had to ask her. "What do you want to do Ari? Whatever you decide I'll support your decision either way. I know whatever you decide isn't going to be easy, but it's still your decision." Paul watched as she stood from his lap and walked up the steps of the porch, he stood and followed her and watched as she leaned against the porch railing facing away from him.

"We've never exactly discussed what we are to each other Paul. I mean everything that happened during the week of Jake and Rochelle's wedding went so quick we didn't really talk about it. Than the last two months…I can't even begin to tell you what the last two months have meant to me. It is such a strange and foreign feeling. I've been waiting for Seth to do everything you did for the last few years. I thought for sure when I turned eighteen he would've already manned up and said what I've been dying to hear from him. Even when I finally told him I knew he imprinted on me, he still had nothing to say. It's been two months and me and you have talked more in that time, than I have the whole time I've known Seth."

Paul listened to her words, he knew it was time for him to take it a step further; he had to tell Ariana exactly how he felt. He knew it was something Seth hadn't done. Even after their fall out over the wedding, he knew Seth still hadn't gone to her and told her the truth. Paul stepped closer to Ariana as his hands gripped her hips as he turned her around to face him and pulled her against his body.

"I didn't know what to say Ari. The first time it happened I felt guilty, so I held you in my arms. The second time it happened, I felt even guiltier and the day you went back to college to finish out your semester you sent me a text. Thanking me for the amazing time I showed you." Paul exhaled heavily. "I have to be honest after you felt I spent a little time in wolf form reading everyone's minds. I didn't realize this but from the minute Seth imprinted on you he denied it, he denied it because he wanted you to have a 'normal life'. I'm not sure what kind of normal he was expecting."

Paul swallowed hard. "Apparently Leah told him on more than a few occasions to get his head out of his ass and tell you the truth. And I think you two should talk. I'm not saying I don't want you or this baby. But you've been seriously hurt by Seth and he needs to be a man and talk to you face to face. He needs to answer every question that you ask him, because he owes it to you to tell you the truth for everything that's been rolling around inside your pretty head."

Ariana frowned. "But that's not telling me how you feel Paul. What we did, what we created. I need to know exactly how you feel, because the last two months have been amazing. You show up on my college dorm door step with a smile and some roses and sweep me off my feet. Every time you left you took a piece of my heart with you. I just need you to tell me how you really feel about me; not about Seth or the pack or anything else, just me."

"Ariana…" Paul all but whispered her name. "I know this might sound strange. Or maybe it doesn't. The last two months with you have been just as amazing for me as they have for you. I've known since the day I could phase that I would never imprint. I'm not the imprinting kind. Being trapped to a woman or worse a woman stuck with me and forced to be with me for all eternity; with my volatile temper and bad attitude? No one should ever have to endure that. Not even you. You've have my heart ever since the very first guilty second. I thought I'd never say this to anyone."

Paul cupped her cheeks in his warm hands as their eyes locked yet again. "I love you Ari. I started falling in love with you two months ago. When you text me last night and said you wanted to talk I was scared it was to tell me you didn't want to see me anymore. So I decided I'd do what Seth was too chicken shit to do and that was to tell you exactly how I feel for you. I'm glad I did; because I do love you. And I love the fact that you're carrying a part of me. And I want us to raise this baby with all the love we have between us."

"Paul just shut up and kiss me already." Ariana couldn't help saying it with a smile on her face.

Suddenly Paul's lips captured hers as his arms wrapped round her waist and lifted her from the porch so she was eye level with him.

"PAUL AND ARIANA? WHAT THE FUCK?"

The snarling voice broke them apart as their eyes looked over and saw Seth looking back at them.


	9. Ch 9 Blame Game

**Chapter 9** – Blame Game

Paul's eyes locked onto Seth as he grabbed Ariana's arm and pulled her to stand behind him. "Ariana, no matter what happens, stay on the porch." Paul looked back behind himself at her and watched as she nodded with a worried look on her face. "It'll be okay."

Paul heard Seth let out a ferocious growl as he suddenly phased and charged at Paul and Ariana, Paul jumped from the porch and phased before his feet hit the ground and jumped in the way of a charging Seth as the two of then snarled and snapped at each other. Paul snapped his teeth into Seth's side as Seth let out a whimper and rolled onto his side on the ground, Paul's teeth clamped down around one of Seth's back legs as he began to drag Seth away from the porch or anywhere near Ariana.

Ariana couldn't stand to see Seth being bitten by Paul. But watching as Seth retaliated against Paul was even harder for her to watch. There were a few times with Seth actually gouged his claws into Paul's face and neck and there was blood on the ground. Ariana watched as Paul and Seth rolled into the tree line, she stayed on the porch chewing her bottom lip as worry ate at her insides.

'_How could you Paul? Why the fuck are you kissing my imprint?'_ Seth growled out.

"_Get a clue Seth! You've been neglecting your god damn imprint for the last five years and it got worse when she left for college. You never answer her phone calls when she's at school. You never even fuckin went to see her when she was at school. You know exactly what kind of effect the imprint has on you physically because everything she feels you feel. You could've prevented all the pain that was in her fuckin life but you wouldn't even do that. You allowed her to continue to be in physical and emotional pain. You're a fuckin little punk for the bullshit.'_ Paul grounded out as he tossed Seth against a tree. The tree tilted slightly so clearly Paul didn't throw him as hard as he could.

Seth stood up and shook out his fur, trying to shake the cobwebs out as well. _'I can't believe I trusted you Paul. You've really fucked up everything me and Ariana had.'_ Seth glared at Paul; even though he knew it was his own fault it was just easier to blame Paul.

'_ARE YOU FUCKIN KIDDING ME? YOU'RE REALLY GOING TO BLAME ME? YOU COULDN'T EVEN TELL HER YOU LOVED HER AND YOU WANT TO STAND HERE AND BLAME ME FOR RUINING EVERYTHING BETWEEN YOU TWO?' _Paul growled as his head dropped and then looked back up at Seth. _'You know what that's fine Seth blame me for your fuck ups. If that's what makes you feel better you can tell everyone in the pack it is my fault. I don't really care anymore. That girl standing on the porch she loved you unconditional practically her whole life and you was her whole world, but you just couldn't be honest with her. So I guess the old saying is truth that one man's loss is another man's gain; because she's my world now. And no one is going to say different.' _Paul phased back as he pulled his shorts on as he walked from the tree.

Ariana walked down the steps as she breathed a sigh of relief to see Paul was okay. She started walking to him and he had a sweet smile on his face and she couldn't help return the smile.

Paul watched as Ariana's face went ghost white, and noticed her eyes had wondered to what was behind him. Paul looked over his shoulder and suddenly Seth was standing behind him baring his teeth, before Paul had a chance to phase again, Seth reached out and swiped the back of Paul's calf and the back of his thigh. Being attacked in human felt different than when they were in wolf form, it definitely hurt more. Blood gushed faster and they didn't heal as fast as then they were in wolf form.

Paul cringed as he hit the ground and looked up at Ariana. "GET IN THE HOUSE AND CALL SAM AND JAKE!" Paul watched as Ariana took off and he attempted to get away from Seth so he could phase.

Paul cringed when he felt Seth's claws ran down the middle of his back. Paul rolled over onto his back as he glared at Seth. "Go ahead Seth take it out on me. I forced Ariana to kiss me and have sex with me. It's my fault." Seth stopped as he exhaled heavily through his nose as he grumbled and just for lasting effects drug his claws across Paul's bare chest. Paul cringed as he sucked a deep breath through his clenched teeth.

Paul watched as Seth ran off into the trees at full speed. Paul's eyes rolled up into the back of his head as the darkness consumed him.

An hour later, Ariana was sitting at Emily and Sam's as she watched Paul lying across their spare bed; he was bandaged up from his chest to his waist and down his right leg from his thigh to his ankle. Ariana's hand was resting across the middle of his chest and she could feel his heart thumping against the palm of her hand. Silent tears slid down her cheeks as she watched his chest rise and fall. His skin was so pale. His normally beautiful tanned skin was just so pale.

Emily walked into the room as she gently touched her shoulder. "You okay Ari?"

"Everything is just so messed up right now." Her sad eyes left Paul to look up at Emily. "I just can't literally believe what I witnessed. I've never see anything so barbaric in all my life; and from Seth of all people."

"Come and talk with me in the kitchen. Dr. Cullen said Paul was going t be out for a while." Emily offered, knowing Ariana needed to talk. She watched as Ariana nodded as she stood up and leaned over and kissed Paul's forehead softly.

Ariana walked into the kitchen and Emily was sitting at the table. She looked up as she walked into the room. Sam was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. Ariana took a seat at the table. Sam walked over and sat down as well. "You want to tell me why Seth is attacking Paul?"

Emily reached over and slapped his arm hard making a loud popping noise. "Don't go into Alpha mode Sam. She's already had enough of a scare today. She doesn't need you getting all bossy with her. She's not part of the pack she's just an imprint."

Sam grumbled about something as he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest again.

Ariana frowned. "I've been waiting since I was fifteen for Seth to tell me I was his imprint. I figured my eighteenth birthday he'd spill and tell me. It came and went and he did nothing. I went to college and he never called me or came to see me. He ignored my calls and never called me back once. You know you get ignored by someone enough; you just give up on them. There were some nights I just wanted to hear Seth's voice because I missed him so much, it absolutely felt like it was killing me. I physically hurt. I'd call and he'd send it to voicemail and I'd leave a message and yet he never called back. He could've prevented every ounce…Every second of pain and he did NOTHING. He did absolutely nothing."

Sam looked at Emily and could tell whatever Ariana had been through was effecting Emily as Ari spoke. His eyes ventured back to Ariana. "So what's going on with you and Paul?"

"The night of Rochelle and Jake's wedding, I confronted Seth about everything. He didn't confirm it or deny it. He didn't say anything to me about it. So I left. I went back to Rochelle and Jakes house. He never came after me and he didn't even come by to make sure I made it there safely. It was almost as if he didn't give two shits about me, almost as if we were complete strangers to each other. I drank two bottles of champagne and passed out. The next morning Paul's banging on the front door because Jake told him to check on me while they were gone. He held my hair out of my ace as I puked champagne and talked with me while I took a cold shower fully dressed because I felt over heated from the puke fest. Then he did it. He kissed me. And it was the most amazing kiss of my entire life. As guilty as I felt I couldn't push him away. IT was sweet and beautiful and he was so gentle but so loving at the same time. It completely blew my mind that someone as big as him as that gentle."

Ariana smiled softly as she swallowed hard. "The last two months have been a series of sexual encounters at school. He actually drove all the way to Seattle or phased and ran all the way there to see me. Sometimes it was nothing but animalistic sex others it was just us spending time together watching movies or me showing him around the nursing school. He didn't get bored, and he smiled and laughed at all my stupid jokes and anatomy references. It was the complete opposite of what Seth was. It was like night and day. A couple of weeks ago, during his last visit before my summer break, I suddenly realized I was falling in love with him. I couldn't stop myself and I didn't want to."

"I got back yesterday for my summer break and I went to see Paul and talk with him. Seth saw us kiss and freaked out; he phased and charged at us. Paul phased and pulled him into the trees away from me. About fifteen or twenty minutes later, Paul walked out of the trees in human form and Seth came walking up behind him still phased and physically attacked Paul, which is when I called you and Jake. Anything that happens between Paul and I, doesn't have to do with Seth. Any pain that he's in right now is his own fault; I don't feel bad for him. I won't lose a second of sleep for making him hurt, I just refuse."

Ariana took the tissue from Emily as she wiped her eyes and blinked a couple of times. "I'm going to go sit with Paul. I just want him to wake up and be okay. If Rochelle comes by tell her I'm upstairs."

Emily and Sam nodded as they watched Ariana disappear up the stairs.

Ariana sat on the floor again next to Paul's bed just wishing his color would come back and he would wake up soon. She had one of his hands encased in both of hers. He wasn't even warm to the touch; his skin was cold which was definitely not normal.


	10. Ch 10 I Do

**This story was inspired by the song: I Do By Jewel – I know it was a short story but it wasn't meant to be long. No worries I've already got another one going! It should be up Thursday sometime! Thanks for all the reviews I hope you enjoyed it.**

**~Maxine**

**Chapter 10** – I Do

Onyx back eyes watched the road as the road seemed never ending; the trees were hiding the sun which happened to be out for once. A small smile was playing on his lips; he couldn't wait to get home. He had the next few days off and he couldn't wait to start spending time with Ariana and Jenna. Every time he thought of Jenna his heart just felt as if it got bigger and bigger. He never knew love for others could feel like that.

Paul pulled his truck into the drive way and got out. He jogged up the steps of his porch and went inside. He chuckled as he looked around the living room and saw Jenna's toys all over the place. Paul's ears perked up as he looked around the kitchen and living room but didn't hear or see either of the girls. He quietly walked down the hallway and into the back master bedroom; a smile adorned his lips as he spotted Ariana and as he walked to the foot of the bed he saw Jenna sleeping on her stomach next to Ariana.

Paul backed away as he walked into the bathroom and showered. There was no way he was going to join his two favorite girls in the clean bed while he was sweaty and greasy. Ariana would kill him.

It had been two years since Paul's whole life changed. He had survived Seth's attack on him and came back stronger than ever. Seth disappeared into the woods for six months. Of course Leah threw a fit; only until she heard the whole story, which who could really, blame Ariana or Paul. There was no fault. They fell in love. Everyone in life deserved t fall in love with someone who actually loved them back, someone they could have a potential future with. Paul let Seth's attack go, though he did warn him that if he ever phased that close to Ariana again it would be the LAST time he ever phased. Everyone in the pack knew he wasn't joking.

Somehow, Paul and Ariana found that in each other. Everyone in the pack were still sketchy about how it all happened and went down and up to the day Jenna was born were still trying to figure it all out. The day Jenna was born was the happiest day of Paul's life. Being a father was the best feeling in the entire world; other than being fully in love with Jenna's mother.

Once he was finished he dried himself off and pulled a pair of clean shorts on as he crept back into the bedroom and slowly lay down on the bed behind Ariana as his arms went around her waist and his other hand reached in front of her and softly touched Jenna's back. He felt Ariana push back against his body and he kissed the side of her neck.

Ariana stretched a little as she touched Paul's hand that was resting on Jenna's back. "Mmm I'm glad your home babe. We missed you."

Paul chuckled. "I missed my girls too." He watched as she turned carefully and looked up at him and he couldn't stop the smirk from forming on his lips and leaned down capturing her lips. Paul reluctantly pulled away from her lips as his onyx eyes locked onto her grey orbs. "Do you realize what today is?"

Ariana smiled softly as she rolled more onto her back as Paul hovered over the right side of her body. She shook her head negatively. "No. Should I?"

Paul chuckled softly trying not to wake the sleeping angel on the empty space next to them. "It was two years ago today that both of our lives changed."

Ariana was catching on so she had to ask. "Changed? You mean for the better or just changed?"

Paul smiled softly as he leaned over and captured her lips again with his. "I've never been happier in my entire life. Do you realize how happy you and Jenna make me?"

Ariana smiled as she touched his cheek softly. "I was hoping I was the reason for that great smile of yours…I guess if I have to share some of the credit with Jenna, it's not so bad." Ariana giggled as Paul blew soft raspberries on her neck trying to keep it quiet. Ariana smacked his shoulder. "Go put her in her crib and maybe we can celebrate the life changing day." She threw a wink at Paul as he chuckled and she watched as he got up and carefully cradled Jenna to his chest and took her to her own room.

Paul walked back into the bedroom and couldn't keep his eyes off of Ariana's leg. She was wearing a simple black tank dress that hit her mid-thigh, his overly warm hand started at her calf and slid up her silky soft leg to her thigh, his lips kissed to soft supple skin of her outer thigh where his hand had stopped. Paul slid her around and gently pulled her panties from her body as his shorts fell to his ankles. As he hovered over her body, he let his erection slip into his love's willing body.

A few hours later, Ariana had her head resting on Paul's bare chest, listening to his heart beat as it thumped softly into her ear. She felt Paul as he kissed the top of her head. Her eyes slowly moved up as she rested her chin on his chest and smiled. "So do you have some kind of grand plan for us?"

Paul looked down as he chuckled. "What kind of plan should I have?"

Ariana smacked Paul's bare stomach with the palm of her hand. "Ass!"

Paul laughed harder when she started to get up and leave the bed; he grabbed her and pulled her back to him. "I'm sorry I couldn't help it. You didn't leave me much room to answer that. What do you mean by plan baby?"

Ariana glared at Paul. "I'm just trying to figure out what kind of future we have in store or if you have something else in mind for us or is this what were doomed to do the rest of our lives?"

Paul quirked an eyebrow towards her trying to figure out what she was really getting at; though he was pretty sure he knew what she was talking about. "Doomed? What are we doomed for Ari?"

She was getting frustrated with him now. She sat up and moved around until she was sitting on her knees facing him. "I mean is this all were going to do for the rest of our lives? Lying in bed on your days off and have sex? Or are we going to get married or have more babies? You know a plan…A life plan. I heard it's the popular thing to do if you're in love and you're considered a couple." Now it was her turn to be cheeky and smart with him.

Paul rolled his eyes dramatically. "Why would we want to get married? I thought we were happy with the way things were going? Marriage would just get in the way. It's just a stupid piece of paper. I don't need that piece of paper to prove to you, myself or anyone else how much I love you. I want you in my life forever. I don't want anyone else. As for babies, I would love to have a million more babies with you and clearly we don't have to be married to have more babies. We weren't married when we had the first one. We don't have to have a reason to have another one."

"What are you going to do if you ever imprint?"

Paul shook his head. "We don't have to have that conversation. Ariana, whether or not we ever get married; it won't stop me from imprinting on someone. To me it doesn't matter if I ever imprint, because I'm going to be with you forever. I love you, I don't need a reason to marry you or stay with you. Nothing can keep me from imprinting, but nothing can make me ever leave you or Jenna. You two are too important to my life. I have no reason to get married to anyone; just like I have no reason to ever love anyone else in my life other than you and Jenna."

"So you really don't want to marry me?" Ariana couldn't help but ask. "I mean…I thought – I guess I don't know what I thought." Ariana stood up from the bed. "I'm gonna go check on Jenna." She walked out of the room. She felt as if she'd just been punched in the chest. Silent tears slid down her cheeks. She wiped away the tears with frustration.

It was stupid for her to cry about something they'd never talked about before. But she wanted to be his wife. She wanted to have his last name follow her first name. She would almost give anything to be Ariana Redson. Now it would seem she would be Ariana Marx for the rest of her life. She was almost jealous of her own daughter at this point because Jenna had her father's last name.

Paul lay on the bed and could feel Ariana's sadness growing. She was going to be so mad at him for messing with her like that. He was setting her up; big time setting her up. She obviously didn't understand any of the words that came from his mouth when he said he was going to be with her forever. You can't exactly be with a woman like her without marrying her. Paul was a dominating guy, he was a man's man there was no way he liked going out in public and having people see Ariana not wearing a wedding ring and carrying their daughter. He wanted to show every one she was his and he knew the only way to show everyone that she was his now and forever would be to marry her.

His whole life growing up he never gave two shits about imprinting, he wanted to be a husband and he most definitely wanted to be a father. He'd taken the fatherhood step a year and a month ago. Step two was to be a husband. He was ready to be Ariana's husband. He knew he should've asked her before she had the baby, but they were still getting to know each other. Even though he knew after their two months of sexual bliss she was the girl of his dreams. He knew tonight was going to be another life changing event.

Paul pulled himself from the bed and walked into Jenna's nursery and stopped in his tracks, he watched as Ariana held Jenna in her arms as she stared down at their infant daughter with love. Paul suddenly felt like such a jerk for pulling such a bad prank on Ariana. He could tell she'd been crying and possibly was still crying. He walked over and took Jenna from her arms and laid her back in her crib. Paul turned around and Ariana was gone. He walked out and across to their bedroom and she was sitting on the end of their bed. Paul walked over and knelt down between her legs as he touched her legs.

Ariana could feel the heat from his hands through her cotton dress as her eyes locked with his; a frown marring her beautiful face.

Paul couldn't help matching her frown. "I know you're going to be mad in about two or three seconds. But I was only joking with you Ariana."

Her eyebrows came together. "What do you mean?" As she looked at him quizzically.

Paul sighed heavily. "When I said I wanted to be with you forever. I literally meant FOREVER. I might not need a piece of paper to prove our love, but I want one. Ariana you and Jenna are the best things in my life. Of course I want to marry you. I want you to have my last name. I want you to be bound to me in every way possible. I don't care about imprinting. I only care about you and Jenna. When and if we have more kids; you and our kids will be all I ever give a shit about."

Ariana shoved Paul as hard as she could, even though he never budged. "Don't. Don't just sit here and tell me you were screwing with me the whole time. Cause it's completely not funny Paul Redson! Why would you…"

Paul captured her lips before she could go any further and get even more upset about the prank. He had no idea that it would bother her so much to joke like that. He also never realized getting married meant that much to her; especially with someone as temperamental as him.

Paul stepped away for a fraction of a second as he pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it. "Marry me Ariana. Marry me for all the right and wrong reasons. Marry me because you love me and you want to spend the rest of your life with me making tons of babies. Marry me because you can't live without me, just like I would never be able to live without you."

Tears poured from her beautiful grey eyes as she stood with her right hand over her mouth, standing there in complete shock. He was just joking with her. He really did want to marry her. Ariana nodded. "Yes." She nodded again. "Yes." She watched as Paul pulled the tear drop shaped diamond on the silver band from the box and slipped it on her left ring finger. He pulled her to her feet and captured her lips.

Ariana pushed Paul away as she pointed at him. "You better be ready to start saying I do! After what you just pulled you owe me!"

Paul chuckled as he kissed her lips. "I'll be ready whenever you are."

He'd been ready to say 'I Do' to her for a long time.

The End


End file.
